


Seven drabbles Mk VI

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble Collection, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven Steve/Danny drabbles (100 words each). Some happy, some angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven drabbles Mk VI

**Author's Note:**

> A week's worth of drabbles (100 words each) written from the word-of-the-day and other prompts over at [1 million words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/).

**The last straw (Word: _Capitulate_ )**

Kono lays a sympathetic hand on his arm. 

"It's going to have to be you, brah," she says. "You know that his pride won't let him back down. You're going to have to be the one to capitulate, or..." 

She lets it go unspoken, but Danny understands. If he doesn't make peace with his stubborn, pig-headed partner then their relationship is doomed, wrecked on the rocks of Steve's emotional illiteracy. 

It's always the same, though. However sorry Steve is afterwards, it's always Danny who has to make the first move. 

Danny wonders if it's really worth the effort any more.

* * *

Drabble in response to the weekend [5 words challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/232575.html). I was given 5 Q words and I managed to include 26.... 

**Word games**

"You quitting, Danno?" Steve queries, regarding him quizzically. "Because if you're quitting then I win..." 

Danny quails at the thought and quickly quashes his urge to querulousness, because quitting is quite out of the question. 

"No way, babe. _"I'm in a quandary about how to quarter this quasi-quadrilateral," Quentin quipped quietly with a quirky smile."_ How's that for my quota of Qs?" 

It's quintessential Danny, and Steve knows better than to quarrel. He merely mutters "Quantity over quality" and doesn't even quibble about whether 'Quentin' qualifies. 

Danny quells a quiver of glee at the thought that Steve will get X....

* * *

 **Retaliation (Prompt: _Someone cheating on someone else_ )**

"I don't get it, Rach. I offered to sort out the two-timing son-of-a-bitch but she insists she's going to deal with him herself!". 

Danny's hot and bothered, tense and angry as he shifts from foot to foot, all up there with nowhere to go. Rachel turns to look out of the window at where her daughter and Steve are sitting quietly together on the lanai, dark heads close in earnest consultation. 

Danny may be Grace's biological father, but sometimes Rachel thinks that she's got more in common with her other dad. 

She almost feels sorry for her daughter's erstwhile boyfriend.

* * *

 **I hate you (Prompt: _Pet hates_ )**

If there's one thing that Danny really, really hates (apart from pineapple on pizza, that is), it's being ordered around by an arrogant, over-compensating, opinionated GI Joe control freak with a superiority complex, no respect for the rules and a fuckload of daddy issues. To say nothing of an obsession with lethal weaponry, absolutely no sense of personal preservation and a seriously disturbing thigh holster fetish. 

So could someone please explain to him why _exactly_ his dick seems to think that Lieutenant-Commander Steve McGarrett is the hottest piece of ass that it's seen in _forever_? 

Danny's life sucks so hard.

* * *

 **Savor (Word: _Slake_ )**

He's learned to control himself. The pure, animalistic need to slake his thirst no longer obliterates all reason; he can consign the beat of a human heart and the delicate, delicious flush of blood under human skin to the back of his mind while he focuses on the hunt. He's learned to stalk his prey and to delight in the dance of cat-and-mouse, learned to appreciate how the thrill of the chase sweetens the surrender. 

The blond in the shadows is a challenge; he's going to taste so good. 

"It's my crime scene now," Steve says, and smiles. 

Game on.

* * *

 **Wayfarer (Word: _Wayfarer_ )**

The figure approaching along the road resolves itself into a man, wrapped in a cloak against the rain and carrying a broadsword at his back. Mercenary, then, not merchant, but benighted all the same, and Danny's lonely enough to take a chance. "Hold hard, stranger!" he calls from the doorway of his wagon, "I've hot stew and a warm stove to share, if you'd like." The man pauses and turns, one hand going to the dagger at his hip, and Danny watches the slide of tattooed skin over muscle and thinks of the warm bed he's minded to share too.

* * *

 **Coxcomb (Word: _Coxcomb_ )**

"I'm _never_ playing Pictionary with you ever again, Steven. Never, _ever_ , d'you hear me?" 

Steve smirks, pulling his face into an expression that affects Danny more than he cares to admit. Like making him think that maybe he'd rather kiss Steve than deliver the smack he so richly deserves. 

"I don't see what your problem is, Danny – we won, didn't we? Chin and Kono didn't stand a chance. It just proves how much we think alike!" 

Danny sighs and gives in to the power of the smirk. 

"Well, perhaps. It's just… couldn't you have drawn a pair of _chickens_ instead?"


End file.
